Electronic devices often receive and transmit data streams to other devices. These data streams may be transmitted in a variety of formats, such as the Universal Serial Bus (USB) format. In some cases, it may be advantageous for an electronic device receiving data streams to separate the received data into frames. However, received data streams may be subject to drift, jitter, or other inconsistencies that make it more difficult to for the receiving device to accurately identify the contents of each frame. These inconsistencies can corrupt the data stream and lead to loss of data or a degradation of performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method to receive digital data.